Kirigakure's Shadow
by Fuu-Gamma
Summary: After the annihilation of her clan - Gamma of the Mist. Fuu OC seeks out revenge of Kirigakure, and its current Mizukage. Fuu will have to dispose of many of Ninja that will try and stop her. She will take great pleasure in breaking their bones.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kirigakure's Shadow**_

**This story will follow Fuu, an OC that I have created specifically for this story. She has her goal, and so in this début of Fuu's entrance there won't be a well known Naruto character, only mentioning of the current Mizukage. Thanks for reading guys.  
**

"Do you know what pain is?" The feminine voice spoke softly as she held a man, by the neck, above the ground. Raindrops trickled down her pasty colour face, she wore heartless eyes with several piercing around her right eyebrow. "Pain is something that I have went through my whole life, and it is something that has moulded my life. It has changed my view on you," Her firm grip tightened on the mans throat, he gasped for oxygen. Veins began to surface underneath his skin, life was fading from his body - his vessel. "Men like you are the reason I feel pain. You dirty... dogs!" In a sudden burst of anger the female gripped too hard and causing the neck bone to crush under her immense strength. His body fell limp, her grasp softened and the corpse fell to the ground.

"My name is Fuu, of the Gamma clan... and I fell nothing but pain." She spoke as if an audience was before her, but there was nothing only the cold corpse of the lowly Chunnin ninja of Kirigakure - her home village.

That wasn't the case any more for Fuu. She had fled Kirigakure from fear of death, her clan had been erased like a mark on glass. Fuu survived the onslaught and lived to fight another day. You see, the Third Mizukage; Yagura was the Three-tailed Jinchūriki. He however was controlled by that of the Akatsuki, though this was only speculated at the time - it has now came to be shown as the bold truth. Now, the new ruler of Kirigakure seeks to restore her land and disclaim the name of "Bloody mist" She is the Mizukage that has two Kekkei Genkais: Boil Release; Lava Release. The Mizukage is certainly a force to be reckoned with, but Fuu has plans to face her in bold battle and draw blood with her blade. Armed with her pain and skill, Fuu set out to fulfil her true purpose to kill, and to sustain her seemingly powerful blood-lust.

"Men, women, what does it matter... all those who stand in my way shall feel the grunt of my fist. They shall tremble before my power, and they shall fall to their knees and plead for pitiful mercy that I shall denie them with heartlessness.. and when I do kill the Mizukage, I shall proclaim my power and take my rightful place as The Fifth Mizukage of Mist!" A sinister scream followed her speech. It was at that moment that Fuu had picked up the presence of another powerful chakra coming from the North.

Fuu rustled her hair by shaking her body vigorously, her dim blue hair was flattened by the dampness of the rain. Luckily Fuu was wearing a plain black, high collar cloak - similar to that of Akatsuki.

The chakra approached, faster and faster.

It was a misty, rainy night. Visibility was at a low for anyone, Fuu stood over the corpse of the Chunnin, staring forward: North. A slender shadow broke free from the heavy mist, and quickly shot forward to Fuu. "You're in a hurry to die, aren't you." She smiled softly, remaining still as the ninja armed himself with one kunai in his right hand, and the other hand equipped with three small white spheres. "I take it you're a Genin, judging from your... simple -" A thick cloud of smoke shrouded Fuu, it was easily detected as a poison cloud because of its colour - a dim green. Fuu clasped both hands together, and began to preform speedy seal movements. Her hands shined with a electric blue. The chakra buzzed with immense power, it was obviously lightning release. Fuu slowly raised her hand upward, releasing the lightning in a furious explosion of light and electricity.

All fell silent.

The shroud of smoke vanished, swept away by the brisk wind, all that remained was the badly burned corpse of the ninja "How could you have such a strong chakra within you?... You could barely face up against my Lighting Release: Beacon.. That is my weakest jutsu, boy." Fuu appeared over the corpse, staring down onto the boys face with her grey paled eyes. Pockets of steam raised up from his body, his flesh was a coal black - but he was still alive.

"Scum! Ah-" He snarled in pain "How, how could you betray Kirigakure!? How could you kill my sensei!" The boy again snarled with anger, tears escaped from his eyes. Fuu did not take notice of this compassion of a sensei and student. She smiled laughed and wiped away a tear of joy that fell from her eye too.

"My dear boy," Fuu crouched down to the seemingly paralysed young man and remained to smile "That bond is pathetic, it holds you back and so I shall take the duty to relieve that bond of weakness. So, I think you should sleep now, for I shall..." Wrinkles appeared as she grinned wider "Destroy all that you love, and all that you care for.." Fuu placed her hand upon the forehead of the young boys face, steam emitted from contact. "Lightning Release: Surging Pain." Chakra surged to her hand and a lightning chakra emitted from her hand. It shrouded her hand, and buzzed sharply. The lightning surging from Fuu's chakra shrouded hand to the boys face - ending his life in an instant.

"Tut, tut... Kirigakure's genins are getting sloppy... Mizukage will just have to go."

Fuu returned to her feet and removed the smile from her face, she began to walk into the darkness of the rain and mist. Disappearing into the night like a shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind was impressively strong, raindrops turned into water based bullets as they made rough contact with Fuu's face. She struggled to uphold herself against this powerful wind, as she stumbled forward down the dim road. Using her hand to hold the high-collar over the lower part of her face, her mind was wondering to before... when that lowly ninja tried to attack Fuu in an attempt to save his sensei.

"That boy..." She thought into herself with a strange, bubbling feeling wielding up within her. Surely it was not that emotion - the feeling that she so called protested was weakness. Was a monster capable of caring?

"Heh. Foolish boy." Fuu kept walking further into the stormy night - alone.

_**Mizukage's Palace:**_

"Mizukage-sama!" One man burst through the door with clumsy intent. He fell to the ground - face first with a loud thud. The Mizukage sat across the room, holding a single parchment of paper in her soft, seductive grip. She simply smiled at the clumsy ninja.

"Doju, what is it?" She enquired, whilst reading the document

"Mizukage! We have found the bodies of: Chunnin Uktaka, and his student Oni! They were brutally murdered, ma'am." Doju tried to return to his feet but failed, and instead rested on the ground sitting on his legs. Sweat dribbled from his face, making it oily and shiny.

"..." Mizukage rested the document on her desk, she pushed out from the table and stood up. She slowly ventured over to the large glass window the over-looked Kirigakure: building that were mainly constructed in the shape of cylinders.

"Take me to the bodies." She demanded, her soft gentle voice now changed into a serious tone. She personally knew Uktaka and were old friends. This new gave Mizukage a powerful pain that surged throughout her body.

"No need.. I brought them. I carried them.. both.. they're bodies, ma'am... the person that did this gave them a true, slow death. Uktaka's neck was broken in several places. Oni was burnt so badly that we could only identify him through his.." Doju spoke with a deep sense of sorrow, it is never a good feeling when a fellow ninja dies a horrid death.

"Stop, Doju..."

Doju stared forward at the Mizukage's back, he rubbed his forehead, rustling his red fringe. He again tried to return to his feet and this time succeeded.

"Doju. I want you do retrieve this.. attacker of the mist, and return to me with their head. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

Doju quickly retreated from the silent Kage room, closing the door with a thud behind him. Mizukage stared forward still in a state of shock, her heart blead with sorrow.

"Uktaka... " A single tear drop fell from her jade eye. It trickled down her face till it reached her chin - it hung there for a few moments before falling. "... Why you?...Such a beautiful man..."

_**Honey Sweet Inn: Several miles from Kirigakure's village.**_

Fuu had purchased a room from the sweet old lady down stairs, too bad Fuu had no money on her. Too bad the sweet old lady 'accidentally' broke her neck. She rested her body on the uncomfortable bed, and folded her arms, still wearing her long black cloak.

Her nose twitches.

Her eyes widen.

"I smell chakra..." Fuu raises from the bed, and stands tall, she still sniffs intently. "I smell, strong chakra...I-It's getting closer!" Fuu quickly sprinted over to the opened window, and popped her head out, sniffing once more. "Even in the rain I can stiff smell this chakra!" She snarled.

"Who could have such a chakra?!" Her short cut, spiked hair began to flatten down due to the rain. Her mind raced a mile a minute at the thought of such a foe that their chakra could excite Fuu to this extent.

"Fire Release: Solar Flare!" A masculine voice belched out from the stormy night. Fuu retracted her head back into the room, and performed several simple seals.

From the stormy, dim, night a intense heat broke free and roared forward in the form of a dragon's head. The head's mouth opened, and it's snake like tongue swirled around. It's sharp, fiery teeth glowing bright. The Dragon head zoomed into the Honey Sweet Inn, erupting in a massive explosion of fire and light.

All that remained of the Inn was the coal blackened wood, steaming from the heat of the jutsu. Steam raised from the ruins of the Inn, everything was burnt to a cinder. Nothing could have survived... or so you would have thought. Fuu had used a simple substitution jutsu used to evade the massive fire release that surely would have erased her from existence. The log that replaced Fuu was burnt and now a pile of scattered ash.

The powerful ninja that attacked the Inn revealed himself as he appeared in the midst of the ruined, burnt down Inn. He was dressed in typical Kirigakure grab, that of a Jonin. His face was covered by a black mask, he crouched down and pressed his hands into the ask, feeling it.

"She escaped."

Thunder roared through the blackened clouds, lighting up the land for a few milliseconds. It struck once, twice, three times more, every time thunder struck Fuu came closer and closer and closer to this ninja. A smile creped across her pasty face.

"No. I'm right behind you."

The ninja slowly returned to his feet and turned around to meet the hollow eyes of Fuu. She still grinned, and he took a deep breath, then exhaled.

"FOR KIRIGAKURE, AND MIZUKAGE!"

The ninja roared and stomped his way forward armed with a kunai in his left hand. He came ever more closer to Fuu, but it was futile..


	3. Chapter 3

Fuu tilted her head back, letting the raindrops fall onto her face and stream down to her neck. She stood silent for some time. "...." She did not utter a single word, she dare not to speak at this moment in time. Returning her head in it's normal position Fuu glanced at the now burnt corpse of the ninja that tried to attack her whilst she was in the Inn. "Why do you continue?... don't you know that you are only breeding a chain of hatred for your family, comrades to kill me? There is no point in fighting me, ninja." Her voice spoke with a soft tone, speaking to the corpse as if it was still alive and talking back to her.

The blackened clouds broke apart, and sun shined through the gaps. The rain gradually came to a stop and left the land to recover from a drenched, stormy night.

"All you have done is putting more hatred onto your family. Then, your family, friends will come seek me out and try to kill me, but they won't have that satisfaction." Fuu stepped forward, placing one sandal onto the chest area of the corse, putting pressure on the rub cage causing it to fracture. "It's been fun, ninja, but seems that you weren't along... you were followed by another." Chakra circulated her feet, and just in the blink of an eye she disappeared from sight. Her sent lingered around to burnt ruins, and amidst the corpse.

Even around such a powerful odour of burnt wood, her stench of beauty still lingers.

Doju sped along, jumping from tree branch to tree branch - sweat falling from his forehead like his own waterfall. As he leapt, his hands were tightly placed together in the from of a seal - the ram. "You won't get away!" He snarled into himself, he released his hands and using one hand he reached down to his knee pouch and brought out several shrunken. One shuriken placed in-between each finger.

Doju broke free from the trees and came out to a clearing of the blackened remains of what once was the Honey Sweet Inn. He leapt across the clearing, scanning the area with his ocean blue eyes. Unfortunately, he never saw the corpse of his fellow ninja. Unknown to him the ninja was actually a extremely talented student of Uktaka seeking revenge for the murders of his sensei and fellow shinobi Oni. Doju reached the other side of the clearing, and again began to tree jump. But, his nose twitched intently: he could smell the sent of a woman.

"?!"

He stopped, resting on hand against the bark of the large tree. His body crouched down, he sniffed some more. "A woman...?"

Unknown to clumsy Doju, underneath the large tree trunk that he rested upon lay a lit explosive tag. The tail end of the tag went alight at a furious speed. It only took but a few moments for the tag to erupt in a stupendous explosion of chakra and fire. A large accumulation of smoke gathered around the blast radius. Vision was brought down to a zero.

"Is that all you got?!" Doju's voice erupted in a frenzy of rage, he had evaded the blast and hid, blended with the shadows of the tree canvas below. "C'mon bitch, show yourself!" he taunted. However, he did not realise that she had escaped confrontation with Doju himself. Fuu used that explosive tag to create an escape route for herself.

Doju quickly erupted from the shadows and began his furious race to catch Fuu.

_**Memories:**_

The young girl Fuu tossed around from her right hand to her left hand - a rose's head. She giggled intently as she played with this rose head. But, a brisk, strong wind blasted across the opening that Fuu played in. The rose head was whisked away by the wind floating upwards to the sky, swirling around gracefully.

"Fuu!" A older woman called out from behind the young Fuu, dressed in a casual Genin wear. "It's time to go home, your dinner will be getting cold." She stated.

"OK Granny!" Fuu replied with a smile upon her face. Quickly she got to her feet and turned around to face her arched over granny, with one hand pressed against her lower back, and the other hand gripping onto the handle of her brown cane.

The two walked slowly through the woods, joking about silly thing, Fuu's grandmother stating that she use to be a great ninja for Kirigakure. "In my day, I was great.. now, I'm an old lady!" She complain some more.

"Can I become as good a ninja as you, Granny?"

"Fuu.. you can become the greatest ninja the world will ever see. I know that you're special, and I bet," Granny smiled, wrinkles conjuring across her slightly pasty face "You'll become Mizukage one day."

"I won't... mum asked me not to take part in the graduation ceremony, so I have to-" Fuu lowered her head in disappointment.

"One day, you'll get your own Genin outfit, Fuu. Your mother cares so much for you, those graduation ceremonies are.. monstrous, the Third must be losing it."

They both stayed silent for a short time, but they smelt the stench of burning flesh and smoky wood. A column of black smoke raised up from where the Gamma clan's village was. Screams were heard belching out from the distance.

_**End of Memory**_


End file.
